


RP Shenanigans

by Sinful_ErrorBethy



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bittybones, Alternate Universe - Reapertale, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Bad Puns, Begging, Choking, Clothed Sex, Consensual Sex, Cuddling, Death, Depression, Dirty Talk, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), F/F, F/M, First Meetings, Flirting, Flowers, Fluff, Gay Sex, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Light Dom/sub, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentioned Drug Dealing, Mostly Smut, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Past Abuse, Past Character Death, Please kinkshame me, Praise Kink, RP format, Roleplay, Romance, Secret Admirer, Self-Indulgent, Sensitive bones, Shameless Smut, Skeleton Puns, Sleeping Together, Smoking, Smut, Some Humor, Some Plot, Teasing, kind of, maaagic, mentioned prostitution, mentions of heat, mentions of previous owners, mentions of sad endings, romance kink, tsundere brass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-12 08:21:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11157972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinful_ErrorBethy/pseuds/Sinful_ErrorBethy
Summary: These are basically just various rps that I've done with ThatGuyAhh (Azuretheterrible).Many different OCs here, both mine and theirs.  There's going to be some sin in here.





	1. Micheal x Brass (1)

**Author's Note:**

> So basically, this is in a skit format. If that's not your kind of thing, don't read. Otherwise, I hope you enjoy. :)
> 
> Micheal is my character. Brass is Angel's character in this.

Micheal: *He's waiting for his ma to come home.*  
Micheal: What's taking her so long? She's not usually this late...

Angel: *I come in with a brass in my hands and smile* Guess what i got!!

Micheal: *he sees the Brass* Huh? You got another bitty?

Angel: Yeah! I hope you two get along. I'm gonna go set up a place for him to stay and get some other stuff for him! You two play nice!

Micheal: Yeah, sure, ma.

Angel: *I place him down and start leaving*

Brass: Hey...

Micheal: Heya. So you're a brassberry, huh? That's cool.

Brass: Who are you?

Micheal: I'm Micheal. I'm a fairly new type of bitty.

Brass: Oh. So uh. this lady who adopted us? what's she like?

Micheal: She's pretty nice. I have no complaints. *he takes out a cigarette and starts smoking it*

Brass: She doesn't do anything bad or anythin?

Micheal: If she does, I don't know about it.

Brass: ah. okay

Micheal: So what about you? Have any interesting things to say?

Brass: uh.... no? Like what?

Micheal: I dunno, previous owners? Hobbies? Likes and dislikes?

Brass: I dont want to talk about previous owners. I dont really have any hobbies? I guess i like to listen to music?

Micheal: Oh? What kind of music?

Brass: Rock and metal. Things like that. you?

Micheal: I don't really have a favorite type of music. I'll listen to just about anythin'.

Brass: What kind of music does she play?

Micheal: She plays just about anything, except for country.

Brass: Oh thats good. what do you like to do?

Micheal: mmm... I mostly sleep, lay around, tell bad puns, and smoke.

Brass: Nothing else?

Micheal: Not really... though I'm fine with trying somethin' new.

Brass: yeah? We might have to find some stuff to do then i guess

Micheal: Hmmm... tibia honest, I have no idea what to do. Got any ideas?

Brass: pfft. did you just make a pun?

Micheal: *he smirks* I'd be telling a fibula if I said I didn't.

Brass: haha ulna just how to tickle my funny bone

Micheal: heheh, I've got a skele-ton more where that came from, buddy.

Micheal: *he winks*

Brass: haha. I think im gonna like you

Micheal: Hey, anyone with a sense of humerus is fine by me. *he snickers*

Brass: *he chuckles* yeah. So what else is there even to do around here?

Micheal: *he shrugs* I never bothered to ask or explore. Though I did fall asleep in her cupboard once.

Brass: heh yeah? you should be more careful

Micheal: Dude, one of my previous owners had a bed of nails out for some goddamn reason. I slept there a few times.

Brass: why

Micheal: *he shrugs* Because they didn't let me sleep with them? I dunno. I felt like it.

Brass: wow. just. wow.

Micheal: heheh, I'm glad I live here now, though. There's so many comfortable places to sleep.  
Micheal: *he teleports onto the couch* Hey, come up here. 's comfy.

Brass: *he teleports over and sits next to Micheal*

Micheal: Do ya smoke?

Brass: never tried it before

Micheal: If you smoked one of mine, it'd be like weed to you. Mainly 'cause it's a demon brand.

Brass: Yeah? can i try

Micheal: *he chuckles* Yeah sure. Don't say I didn't warn ya, though. *he lights up a cigarette and hands it to Brass*

Brass: *Brass takes it and takes a drag* oh

Micheal: It doesn't affect me the same way.

Brass: *he smiles * Yeah?

Micheal: Yeah. They're just cigarettes to me. It calms the dangerous part o' me.

Brass: Calms the all of me of me then. haha...

Micheal: pfft, heheh. You're fuckin' high.

Brass: Already? damn

Micheal: It's more than just weed... it's... advanced weed.

Brass: hahahaha! Do you get some kind of uh, a kick out of getting people high or somethin'

Micheal: pfft, sure. It makes things more hilarious.

Brass: Haha, yeah? *He starts to scoot closer*

Micheal: Sure, man.

Brass: How so?

Micheal: People act different when they're high. It's interesting.

Brass: Yeah? never noticed

Micheal: *he shrugs* At least you can get high, man.

Brass: I think if you got regular weed you could too. Wouldnt mind gettin high with you more

Micheal: *he chuckles* Sure, bud. Sounds fun.

Brass: nice *He finished the cigarette and laid down closing his eyes breathing deeply*

Micheal: You good there, buddy?

Brass: just fine buddy

Micheal: Hey, I've got a question for ya.

Brass: yeah?

Micheal: Is it possible for you to have a dick?

Brass: what kind of dumb question is that. of course

Micheal: How in the fuck?

Brass: haha. magic babe

Micheal: *he blushes slightly* b-babe??

Brass: what?

Micheal: Why did you say babe?

Brass: i dont fuckin know?

Micheal: You realize that's pretty fuckin' gay, right? *he snickers*

Brass: hahaha yeah so? Gonna make me stop?

Micheal: Nah. Too lazy.

Brass: hehe fine. then deal with it

Micheal: *Micheal gets closer to Brass.* I could do more than just deal with it, ya know.

Brass: yeah? and that is? *He opens an eye for the first time apon laying down*

Micheal: *Micheal is now on top of him. He's smirking.* Yeah, I could do this. *he gives Brass a kiss*

Brass: *Brass kisses him back as he moves his hands from behind his head to micheal's back*

Micheal: *he moans lightly, he puts a hand up Brass's shirt and he rubs his ribs, trying to find where his sensitive spots are*

Brass: *When he finds one Brass gasps and presses his body against micheal's*

Micheal: *he chuckles and rubs along that spot again* Does that feel good? *his voice has gotten slightly deeper in his arousal*

Brass: Hell yeah. fuck babe. your hands are soft... *He leans back and lets micheal touch him. He lets out a little groan at his actions*

Micheal: *he takes off Brass's shirt, and he licks along that spot, his hands wandering to find more spots. He rubs his spine with one hand and his pelvis with the other.*

Brass: oh shit oh shit. micheal fuuuuuck *He moans and grips the couch under him as he grinds his pelvis upwards towards his*

Micheal: *he chuckles slightly* So sensitive~ *he continues what he's doing*

Brass: c'mon babe, dont play games with me. ju-just. oh fuuck

Micheal: Just what? *he scrapes his teeth against his ribs, making sure that it doesn't hurt him before going back to licking it*

Brass: *Brass moans out loudly one hands goes tot he back of micheal's head* Fuck! babe just fuck me

Micheal: *He smiles and takes off Brass's pants as well as his own. He's already hard.*

Brass: *Brass had summoned an ecto dick and ass. He looks up to Micheal a bit nervous hoping that thats okay*

Micheal: *Micheal strokes Brass's dick a few times to see his reaction.*

Brass: *He tries to muffle his own moans by covering his mouth with his hand*

Micheal: *He takes Brass's hand off of his mouth.* Don't do that, I wanna hear you. *he sticks a finger up Brass's ass and starts moving it slowly in and out of him*

Brass: mmmm~ alright fine. fuck...

Micheal: *He smiles.* Thanks, babe. *he moves downwards until his face is above Brass's dick. He licks it experimentally.*

Brass: *He moans a bit louder one hand on the couch and the other over his eyes*

Micheal: *He starts sucking Brass's cock, inserting another finger into his ass.*

Brass: *Brass tries to keep himself from bucking up into micheal's mouth but a few times he fails*

Micheal: *he moans slightly, adding a third finger, thrusting them into him at a fairly fast pace.*

Brass: fucK! Babe s-stop! stop!! Im gonna cum! stop!

Micheal: *he stops immediately, letting Brass calm down a bit*

Brass: *Brass is panting heavily as he rubs his face.* haha. fuck babe im high and you decide to, fuck man, to damn your good

Micheal: *he chuckles a little* I try. Now... *he positions himself* Wanna get to the fun part?

Brass: cant fuckin wait *He braces himself a bit smiling up at him*

Micheal: *he slowly pushes himself inside of Brass, holding back a moan* Fuck.

Brass: Damn! fuck babe, your big

Micheal: *when he gets his entire length in his ass, he stops for a minute, allowing Brass to adjust* You're fuckin' tight, Brass.

Brass: Ha, thanks *he sounds breathless and hes holding onto micheal's hoodie*

Micheal: *He starts to move inside of Brass, making sure not to overwhelm or hurt him. He moans lightly, wanting to go faster.*

Brass: i know its been a while but if you dont-dont fuck me like you mean it. I swear i'll make you pay *Hes rolling his hips into his trying to get him to move faster*

Micheal: *he moans, chuckling slightly* Alright then. *he thrusts into Brass fast and hard, stroking his cock while he does so*

Brass: Oh fuck!! *He starts moaning as his hips meets micheal's thrusts. His grip on micheal's hoodie is tighter*

Micheal: *he's panting and moaning louder as he fucks Brass*

Brass: *brass pulls him down to kiss him*

Micheal: *he kisses back, his rhythm falters slightly as he does so, moaning into Brass's mouth*

Brass: *Brass's hands wonder a bit and one rests on micheal's neck. when he pulls away he curses yet again. he is enjoying this alot*

Micheal: *he shudders a bit when he feels Brass's hand on his neck, he curses lightly as he goes a bit rougher*

Brass: ohh really~? *he smiles wide as he squeezes gently* s-so thats why you were moanin on my cock

Micheal: *He moans loudly when he squeezes and he starts going faster, stroking his dick at an equally fast rate.*

Brass: Fuck! y-yes! *Brass is getting real close. *

Micheal: Ah, fuck, babe! I... *he's close, his rhythm faltering*

Brass: *He ends up squeezing only a bit tighter as he cums. not enough to seriously hurt him but enough to make it harder for micheal to breath. Brass moans out loudly as he cums and bucks his hips*

Micheal: *He lets out a choked moan as he cums, holding Brass close to him. His eyes had closed as he lost himself in his orgasm.*

Brass: *When he comes down from his high he lets go of micheal's neck and holds him close to him*

Micheal: *he pants a little as he comes down from his own high* Wow...

Brass: I didnt hurt you did i?

Micheal: Nah, you didn't. That was... holy shit.

Brass: haha. i had fun too

Micheal: *he chuckles a bit as he starts to fall asleep*

Brass: Hey no. First you need to pull out and put on your pants so Angel wont get scarred when they see us

Micheal: nnn... *he pulls out and just rolls over, falling asleep*

Brass: Fine. ill do it *he starts to pull on his own pants leaving his shirt and jacket off then puts micheal's on him*

Micheal: *he doesn't even stir as he does that*

Brass: *He decides to lay down next to him*

Micheal: *he grabs Brass and snuggles up to him in his sleep*


	2. Micheal x Brass 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our boys continue being sinful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The same as the chapter before. Micheal is my character, and Brass is ThatGuyAhh's character in this.

Micheal: *Micheal is just chilling on the couch, smoking a cigarette.*

Brass: *brass teleports in near him*

Micheal: *he looks over at Brass* Hey there. What's up? Besides the ceiling, of course.

Brass: *he leans over him* the fuck are you doing smoking that and not suckin my cock?

Micheal: *he blushes, blowing the smoke into Brass's face* If ya want your cock sucked so bad, why don't you make me? *he has a shit eating grin on his face*

Brass: *he coughs a bit before standing up at his full height* you fucking brat *he smirks as he grabs micheal by the hair and presses his face into his crotch. brass is already half hard*

Micheal: *Micheal blushes even more* Heheh, impatient much?

Brass: you told me to make you babe. get to work

Micheal: *he smirks* Alright then. *he unzips Brass's pants, taking his cock out and stroking it a little*

Brass: micheal. if you dont give me what i want i will mercilessly fuck your throat and i wont finish you off. *he smiled dangerously down at micheal*

Micheal: Micheal: *he holds back a moan and takes Brass's cock in his mouth, sucking on it*

Brass: good boy *he starts to gently thread his fingers through micheal's hair playing with it as he worked*

Micheal: *he gets really into it, his eyes glazing over as he takes more of him in his mouth, deepthroating it*

Brass: *brass leans his head back placing both his hands on micheal's head as he starts gently bucking his brass* oh fuuuuck...

Micheal: *Micheal moans on his cock, starting to use his magic a little to stimulate him more.*

Brass: *he moans louder as his thrusts get more sporadic. brass moves his hands down until hes squeezing his throat* you're doing a good job babe. let me take over from here doll *he smiles as he squeezes harder moving his hips harder*

Brass: *he breathlessly commands* touch yourself for me

Micheal: *he lets out a muffled moan, unzipping his own pants and stroking his hard cock with his left hand, he's already leaking out precum*

Brass: fucking stars babe. your gorgeous so fucking sexy stars you make me crazy *brass pushes his cock as deep as he can into micheal's mouth grunting loudly. he just holds him there until micheals vision starts to turn blurry before he cums and pulls out* oh fuuuck

Micheal: *Micheal chokes a bit, his vision going white as he cums, he swallows Brass's cum*

Brass: *brass tries to catch his breath as he falls back into a sitting position. he opens up his arms* c'mere babe

Micheal: *He spaces out for a minute, breathing heavily before he crawls over to Brass, curling up into him*

Brass: *he kisses his forehead a few times trying to help him come down* you weren't supposed to cum yet ya know? i was gonna return the favor

Micheal: *he pants lightly* was too good. fuck.

Brass: baaaabe. im gonna have to teach you some patience. you gotta hold back

Micheal: Well sorry you hit me right in the kinks.  
Micheal: *he sounds sarcastic*

Brass: how am i supposed to go all out when you cant make it passed the small things babe? i've got plans for us *he nuzzles his head*

Micheal: Well you do know there's such a thing as multiple orgasms, right?

Brass: yeah but i dont know your limit doll. how about i just buy a cockring hm?

Micheal: Fuuuuuck. *he blushes* And we could establish a safe word and a tap out, you know.

Brass: yeah true. i assumed we would eventually. alright you should pick your word then babe

Micheal: Hmm... how about "reset"?

Brass: you chose that one? well uh okay. reset it is then

Micheal: *he hums a bit* I love you.

Brass: *brass's face turns green as he starts to cover his face* hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Micheal: *he takes Brass's hands away from his face. He's blushing too now, and he gives Brass a light kiss on his lips*

Brass: *if its possible he blushes even more as he pulls micheal closer kissing him back*

Micheal: *he deepens the kiss*

Brass: *brass wraps his arms around micheal's waist*

Micheal: *he pulls away from the kiss, panting slightly* Fuck, I'm aroused again already.

Brass: hahaha. alright babe. i cant fuck you yet. *he pushes micheal down until hes laying down* i guess i can return the favor now

Micheal: *he chuckles a little* I guess you can.

Brass: *he grabs micheal's dick giving it a few pumps before leaning down to give a tentative lick*

Micheal: *he gasps slightly* mmm~

Brass: *he licks up and down the underside as his hand teases the head*

Micheal: fffuck... *he brings his left hand down to rest on Brass's head, trying not to buck his hips*

Brass: *he starts to bob his head up and down sucking on his dick. one hand rubs micheal's thigh*

Micheal: *he moans, his eyes showing pure lust as he watches what Brass is doing* Ahh, you look so hot like this.

Brass: *brass looked up to him as he took as much of him as he could in his mouth and throat moaning deeply*

Micheal: *He lets out a deep moan, and he started bucking his hips slightly, panting*

Brass: *brass starts moving his head faster, his eyes closed as he tries to work his lover to completion*

Micheal: *He cries out in ecstasy as he cums, his grip on Brass's head tightening when he does*

Brass: *brass lets him ride out his orgasm before pulling away and swallowing. then he goes back down to lick him clean*

Micheal: Fucking stars, Brass. *he's dazed and out of breath*

Brass: *when hes down he licks his lip and moves to lay on top of micheal wich his head on his chest*

Micheal: *he wraps his arms around Brass in a hug, cuddling up to him* You're the best.

Brass: yeah whatever. love you too and all that *he blushin real bad when he says that*

Micheal: *he snickers* Aww, are you all flustered now?

Brass: no!!

Micheal: I think you are~ *he has a shit eating grin on his face now*

Brass: im trying to have a real good moment here babe

Micheal: *he laughs* Sorry, I couldn't help myself.

Brass: stars.... your amazing you know that. you tell anyone i said that your dead

Micheal: I won't babe, I promise. And you know how I am about promises.

Brass: yeah i know.

Micheal: *he closes his eyes, a genuine smile on his face*

Brass: *brass just snuggles closer*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Micheal always keeps his promises. If he thinks he can't keep a promise, he won't make it.


	3. Don't Fear the Reapers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xal and Reap meet for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place in a different version of Reapertale. One where there's actually a community of reapers, with a capital and everything. There's also a plague that's spreading throughout their world. So it's both related and unrelated to Renrick's Reapertale.
> 
> Xal is ThatGuyAhh's character, and Reap is my character. Death is mentioned, and that's also one of my characters (and he's not Reaper Sans).

Reap: *Reap is in the capital of the reapertale universe she lives in, listening to the sounds passing by as she tries to stay as unseen as possible. Though it is kind of difficult, considering her robes turn golden when she returns here due to her new status*

Xal: *xal sees her for the first time but says nothing. she watches her for a little bit unsure if she should even approach. eventually she realizes that she doesnt even have anything to talk to her about. so she turns and gets ready to leave*

Reap: *She notices Xal just as she's about to leave* Hey!

Xal: *she stop and turns around sloely looking at the floor* um hi?

Reap: You can look at me, you know. My name's Reap, what's yours?

Xal: im xal *she glances up at her then off to the side. xal looks like al except she's taller with silver ear piercings and one gold ear ring. her tail hangs barely off the ground behind her and she looks like she isnt managing the reaping business well*

Reap: Hmm... it's nice to meet you, Xal. I'm guessing you're not taking things too well, huh?

Xal: uh. i guess? depends on what you mean

Reap: You look sad.

Xal: oh, haha. yeah  
Xal: sorry

Reap: It's okay. You have the right to be sad. *there's a tone in her voice that suggests she understands*

Xal: i just feel like im not cut out for this?

Reap: *she chuckles humorlessly* Trust me, buddy. If I had a choice, I'd be out of this whole "reaper" life.

Xal: so there really isnt a way out of this huh?

Reap: Not unless you die. And trust me when I say that'll take a long time unless you get sick.

Xal: ugh. alright...

Reap: I would've gotten sick long ago if I was able to. *she remembers her mother and father coughing up a black substance, and her siblings' skin slowly turning grey, and she shudders*

Xal: that plague is awful... is anyone even doin anything to stop it??

Reap: Yeah, the reapers at the lab are trying to find a cure, but they haven't had any luck so far. I lost my entire family to it.

Xal: oh no. im so sorry!

Reap: *she smiles sadly* It's okay. For some awful reason, I'm immune to the plague.

Xal: thats... man

Reap: *she shrugs* And, to top it all off, I made friends with a bunch of mortals. I ended up having to reap one of them... I think that was the first time I've cried reaping someone in years.

Xal: oh man.... are you okay?

Reap: I'm about as okay as I can be.

Xal: so....? yes or no

Reap: Kind of

Xal: haha. yeah. man. uh. im sorry you have to deal with that

Reap: It's okay. Oh, and you know what's the best part out of it all? *there's slight sarcasm in her voice*

Xal: what?

Reap: I'm pretty much Death's right hand woman now. These robes aren't just for show.

Xal: the death? the big guy himself? that crazy

Reap: Yeah. I'm also friends with his daughter.

Xal: whoa....

Reap: Oh yeah, and I'm friends with alternate versions of you and myself, too.

Xal: whoat wait what?

Reap: Yeah. You already know the whole multiverse thing is real, since our job literally spans across all of it. So there are versions of you and I out there who are completely 100% mortal.

Xal: yeah i know that. i just didnt expect you to know and be friends with a version of me

Reap: More than one, actually.

Xal: yeah?? haha. looks like im popular

Reap: Yeah. Death is literally dating a different version of you from a different multiverse.

Xal: whooooooaaaaaaaaa what???? really??

Reap: Yeah!

Xal: thats crazy

Reap: It'd be even more crazy if a god or goddess dated a version of me. Though apparently, my sibling and I are popular with different versions of Al, too. *she winks at Xal*

Xal: oh my~ haha. it wouldnt be that crazy ya know? you seem pretty great

Reap: *she blushes slightly* pfff, no I'm not. The other versions of me are much better.

Xal: they are versions of you right? which means your great in your own right

Reap: *her blush gets worse* heheh, if you say so, Xal. You're pretty great yourself, though.

Xal: eh. im alright.

Reap: Nope. You're great. *she boops Xal's nose*

Xal: haha. nah? thanks though. im feeling a bit better

Reap: Well, that's good! I don't want you going insane, cuz I like you. *she stops and freezes for a moment, and then she summons her scythe, sighing* Well, duty calls. I'll see you again sometime, okay?

Xal: okay. be nice to see ya again. later

Reap: Bye! *she jumps through a portal, and it disappears after she goes through*


	4. Random Shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ThatGuyAhh and I talk about our characters, and do smaller rps while we're at it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A - ThatGuyAhh  
> B - Me

A: Fall stopped calling brass brassy baby bUT she only stopped calling him that to his face

B: pfft  
B: great  
B: terrific

A: yeye

B: love it  
B: btw, Brass is a bit protective of Crimson.

A: so I can imagine shes talking to crimson about how things are and she calls him that and he comes in and she keeps talking but prays to the stars above that he hasn't heard her

B: He did, though, but he decides not to say anything about it.

A: oh noooo

B: He teleports over, grabs Crimson, and sits down with him in his lap.

A: She pretends that isn't the cutest thing ever

B: He also idly pats Crimson's head, and Crimson looks happy about the situation.

A: Fall would take out her phone and try to get a few pictures and maybe a video to send to beth

B: Beth would probably become red faced when she sees the pics, no matter where she is. She could be doing shady deals when she looks over at her phone after it dings and she fuckin' blushes.

A: they to cute omg

shady deal stranger: why are you blushing? are we doing this thing or not?

Beth: Uhh, yeah. Sorry. Hold on just one second. *texts Fall*

Beth: Holy shit that's adorable.

Fall: I know!! Brass is blushing hold on! *Sends another picture*

Beth: That's cute. I'm going to be busy for a minute, so hold on.

B: Goes back to the shady dealing

A: nice

B: Yep, pretty much xD

A: yeye

B: Hey, at least Beth gets some extra cash... as well as her paying off her fuckin' tab

A: yeah

A: does fall know about these shady dealings?

B: No.

A: what kind of stuff does she do?

B: drug dealing, mostly

A: oh boI

B: with the occasional prostitution

A: OH BOy

B: Yeah, you see why she doesn't tell Fall

A: what do you think about monster noses? able to smell people out

B: probably a thing, but Beth doesn't know that

A: Oh Boy

A: Fall def can tell but she doesn't tell Beth cause shes hoping that she will eventually tell her about it  
A: but I can bet things will get tense in the house cause fall is anGRY  
A: like. sometimes when beth is away doing her dealings fall starts aggressively cleaning the house and slamming things down  
A: angrily cooking dinner and accidently burning herself and yelling curses at herself

B: Beth's afraid to tell Fall because she's afraid that she'll hate her or think she's some sort of slut. She's also kind of afraid she'll tell her to stop and she won't be able to pay off her tab.

A: she probably blames herself for her mate going out doing things like that. shit dawg. another reason she doesn't want her goin to grillby cause whO KNOWS whats gong on there  
A: and Fall wants to marry her but hasn't asked her yet because of all the shit beth's doin

B: Beth doesn't even go to Grillby's anymore, but he charges fucking interest.

A: she cant marry her when shes giving herself away and deal with drugs  
A: brass and crimson probably avoid fall while shes like that

B: Eventually when she completely pays off her tab and has enough money for it to never happen again she'll stop.

A: the thing is  
A: she never even tells fall about it or about why  
A: she just wants to know whats going on and why her fiancé is doing all of that

B: Unless Brass and Crimson can convince her to tell her.  
B: She told them but they feel like she should tell Fall, not them.

A: Fall aggressively cleans things that are already clean and starts making more clothes for the boys. and she just does all the chores for a month in a day then sits and cries. when beth gets back she hurridly wipes her tears and sits up straighter as she sews the boy their clothes in her dark room. she just listens to her come in the door and say hi to the boys and she yells a quick hi from her room

B: Beth can already tell something's wrong, and she asks the boys about it. They tell her, and she feels guilty af.

A: When she feels calmer she peaks out from her room all smiles and rejoins them in the living room like nothing ever happened

B: Beth is fucking depressed and feels like she's dying inside, but she hides it and pretends that everything's okay.

A: this is like every time she goes out to do that

B: Yeah.

A: oh boy

B: One day she can't hide how shitty she feels. She has bags under her eyes, she has practically no energy left, and she looks like a fucking mess.  
B: Her eyes are dull and dark  
B: She isn't smiling  
B: Her voice sounds like it's been strangled

A: "Maybe you should stay home today babe? Rest?"

B: "Y-Yeah... maybe." she remembers that she has to deal drugs today and she groans "Fuck." she cries

A: "One day off wont hurt you babe. Come be with us for tonight?"

B: She's shaking badly and doesn't really respond. All this shit is getting to her really badly now, and she just can't take it anymore. She tells Fall what she's been doing and why.  
B: After she says it she braces herself.

A: "That's.....That's what this is about? Your kidding me right? Babe why didn't you just tell me sooner?! Grillby and I go way back! I could pull a few strings for you. I could at least lower what you owe. Babe stay here. You don't have to do that shit any more, let me take care of this?"

B: She just nods, too broken to say anything else.

A: "Brass. Crimson. Take care of her. I'm gonna talk to grillby" She starts out the door but stops. "When I get back I'm gonna make dinner and we all can relax in here and watch a movie together if you guys want. alright?"

B: Brass and Crimson agree, and they go to comfort Beth, make her less broken. Help fix her.  
B: (If they failed, sad ending)

A: When Fall comes back shes smiling and has a bag of stuff. "Babe? I got you somethin. to try and make you feel a bit better?"

B: Beth's in the living room, looking a bit better than before. She looks over. "Really? What is it?"  
B: (If they failed, the house is eerily silent.)

A: (that would desTROY her)  
A: "Chocolate and horror movies?" She hands her the bag and sits next to her. "You okay?"

B: Beth nods at the chocolate and horror movies, but shakes her head no at being okay. "I don't think I'm going to be okay for a while, Fall..."  
B: (What would she do though if it was eerily silent?)

A: (man lets see. she would search the house. ignore the dust. search he underground. go home. ignore the dust. cry. acknowledge the dust. cry some more. blame herself then there are three ways this could go. And I'm sure in some universe these happen. She would isolate herself in depression and end up starving to death. or she would rip off her necklace and just live like that letting her animal side take over and die. or just straight up off herself. if one of her teleporting friends found her during the depression gonna die thing she can be saved but it would be hard)  
A: "That's okay. I'm gonna be here for you. I want you to know I'm not mad that you were doing that stuff. I'm just sad you didn't think to tell me? We need to talk more babe. Let each other know whats going on."

B: She nods. "Yeah, that would be nice." She tells Fall why she didn't tell her.

A: (she would see the dust of her boys and she would know. she would not be going to the bedroom ever. not even when the house would start to stink cause she hadn't moved the body)

B: (eeeeeeeewwwwwwwwwww)

A: (she cannot handle seeing her dead)

B: (But Error would see her dead. And she'd cry and give her a proper burial.)

A: "That's okay. lets just forget it and have a few days to ourselves? Relax and rest and get better? Alright?"  
A: (thank god for error. cause Fall CAnnOT)

B: (She'd then try to comfort Fall. Whether that works or not... well...)  
B: She nods, smiling slightly. Brass and Crimson are on her shoulders hugging her neck. Things will be okay...  
B: It's a good thing these sad endings aren't canon, huh?

A: fall is gonna be real attentive to beth after all that happens

B: I imagine so. She'll be completely better after a couple of months. And after all that happens, she'll go and try to fix things with her bro.

A: fall MUST be there or she will end up angry and scared

B: Beth wouldn't dream of going anywhere without Fall anymore.  
B: So her and Fall would be taken to the surface by Error in order to fix things with Mitch.

A: oh boy

B: Mitch now has a much higher LV. Probably due to being so pissed off. His LV is now 18, and they find him just after he'd killed off someone who tried to kill him.

A: Fall is TOl and ready TO FIght at any given moment

B: Mitch is still kind of pissed, so when he sees Fall and Beth, he immediately starts yelling at them both. Beth flinches.  
B: If Beth tries to say anything to Mitch while he's yelling, he screams at her to shut up and continues to yell at them both.

A: Fall growls with her hands in her pockets. Then straightens up to her full 7'1 height (Cause she slouches) and just tries to intimidate him in general

B: He's not intimidated and he challenges her. (His magic is completely black at this point.)

A: "Don't start a fight when you don't have to. Look. Thing is your her brother and she wants to have a better relationship with you. and I'm sure she might ask you to be at our wedding when that happens or something. So heres your chance to stop being a dick and get in on your sister's life"

B: He immediately looks surprised and a small bit of green can be seen in his magic. He attempts to calm down, but his anger is just burning him up inside. He sits down, holding his head and wincing.  
B: (He really needs to get the blackness in his soul removed.)  
B: Beth notices what's going on and tries to help him, but he pushes her away, growling slightly, immediately regretting it.  
B: (I REALLY fucked Mitch up, didn't I? Shit man. I didn't mean to make him this horribly broken.)

A: "Let us help you. Alright? We can help you"

B: "And how the fuck are you planning to do that? This shit has been with me for years, if someone could fucking help me I would've fucking found it long ago!"

A: "Beth. didn't error have a way to do this? She went down a LV once."

B: "That's because someone else took it away. Besides, this is a bit of a different problem. This has nothing to do with his LV and everything to do with the pure LOVE injected in his soul..."  
B: (So a problem of forced LV)

A: "I don't know much about that babe. That's your area. So is there anything you can do?"

B: "Not really. Meg could help, though. She found a way to get rid of hers, since she literally went through the same thing."

A: "Your right. So are we calling Anby??"

B: "Yep."

A: Fall then calls anby to bring meg over for help

B: Anby comes over and brings Meg. "I brought Meg, fresh and grumpy."  
B: "What the fuck do you guys need?" Meg notices Mitch and winces.

A: "Help with that?"

B: "Got it." She looks over to Mitch. "Summon your soul."  
B: Mitch is immediately shocked.

A: "We don't have all day Mitch"

B: He grumbles and takes out his soul. It's literally dripping black. Meg grabs it harshly and Mitch winces slightly. She uses her magic to do something, and the blackness hardens. She digs her nails into the hardened black ooze, and she starts ripping it away from his soul. This has Mitch literally screaming.

A: "OH SHit"

B: When Meg peels away all the blackness, Mitch's soul is a mixture of purple and green, in a unique and interesting pattern. There are many scars and cracks in it. Meg looks over to Fall.  
B: "Yeah, imagine doing this shit to yourself. It hurts like a bitch."  
B: Mitch has passed out from the pain, and Meg puts his soul back.

A: Fall will NEVER say this. but she both respects and fears Meg  
A: "So uh... thanks"

B: "Yeah, anytime. Make sure someone's there to comfort him when he wakes up. He's gonna need it."

A: "Alright"

B: Her and Anby leave, and Beth looks to Mitch, and then to his house nearby.  
B: "We should, uh... probably carry him into the house?"

A: "Yeah. Good idea" She bends down and picks him up in her arms carefully and starts carrying him to the house

B: They get to the house and it looks like a fucking wreck. A lot of the windows have been boarded up due to them being broken. The door has many scratch marks on it and the house inside is dusty.

A: "This place is a dump. I'm gonna end up cleaning up here" She takes him up to his room and lays him on the bed. "You should stay with him. If you need me ill be downstairs"

B: She hears a squish under her feet. If she looks down, she'll notice some cockroaches. This house has been fucking neglected.

A: Fall is gonna clean this house like her life depends on it

B: Yeah, and Beth is gonna sit in the cleanest fucking chair that she made sure is bug free.

A: if beth listens closely she can hear fall cursing about how gross this place is and 'how DARE he not at least keep the bugs out' 'who does this guy think he is?! its so dirty'  
A: fall likes a clean house... shes gonna fuckin alphabetize his movies omfg

B: pfft, Beth holds in slight laughter, but she's worried, too. After all, her brother used to be a clean freak.

A: fall is just gonna clean up the place. finds a broom and a mop and gets to work  
A: that's it  
A: she does that until someone stops her or shes done with the house. then goes out to buy new windows

B: No one stops her. That house is gonna be spot free  
B: Mitch is going to appreciate Fall cleaning the house.  
B: A LOT

A: "Consider this as me trying to make peace" She just installed new windows

B: Mitch isn't awake yet, but Beth smiles at Fall.  
B: When Mitch does wake up, he's really out of it, confused, and scared.

A: Beth is there and fall is trying to find something else to clean

B: Beth comforts Mitch, since he's shaking a lot and calls out for Fall. "Fall! He's awake, come over here!"

A: She goes to stand in the doorway to his bedroom and just kinda awkwardly waves. She smells like cleaning solution

B: Mitch shakily waves back. He's obviously panicking and doesn't know what to do with himself.

A: "Hi. so uh. I cleaned up"

B: "Th-Thanks. I... don't know why I let this pl-place go to shit." He doesn't seem to have his false confidence and cruel ways anymore. He's just a stuttering scared mess now... which is probably why Meg told them to comfort him when he wakes up.

A: "Its cool. don't worry about it. Everythings all fixed now. " Man. she has only known this guy for a little bit and what she does know is she didn't like him at all so now shes real unsure what to do and trying to push away previous hate to try to get to know new mitch. shits weird and she isn't sure what to do

B: He just looks down and stares at the floor. He's practically tearing up. Beth tries to comfort him, and it works a little bit, but it doesn't seem to really be enough.

A: "So uh...." She steps a bit closer and offers her hand to him. She isn't sure hot to help him besides being there

B: He looks up at her, and he takes her hand, squeezing it a little. "I'm sorry..."

A: "I'm not the one you should be apologizing to"

B: He nods slightly and lets go of her, hugging Beth, crying and apologizing many times. Beth is kind of stunned for a second before she hugs him back, saying "It's okay." over and over.

A: Fall smiles at them. she lets them have their moment so she backs up giving them room

B: After a few minutes, they both calm down, and Beth is just hugging Mitch tightly. He seems to be exhausted from his emotional outburst.

A: "So um. I think we should let him sleep babe"

B: Beth nods. She lays him down, but he grabs onto her sleeve before she can walk away.  
B: "S-Stay... please."  
B: Beth smiles and nods, sitting down next to him.

A: "Ill be downstairs if you need me" She smiles at them and heads downstairs

B: Holy shit, he's pretty much back to the way he was before he was injected.

A: yeah?

B: Yeah. Meg didn't. But he did. And he was probably around 6 years old when he got injected. So he might be acting like a child for a little while.  
B: Which means... babysitters Beth and Fall. lol

A: they just have him move in for a bit

B: He's probably going to get really attached to Brass and Crimson. And Crimson's going to be attached to Mitch. Brass doesn't really care, he likes Beth and Fall more.  
B: He'll probably start wearing green and blue clothing, too, instead of the black leather he used to. He might have the occasional angry outburst, but other than that, he'll be good. He'll also become a reluctant fighter, only doing so if he needs to and never killing anyone.

A: I think fall is gonna like him. eventually inviting him to the family

B: He'll jump at the opportunity. After all, he hasn't really had a proper "family" all his life. Sure, he had Beth, but he was out of it and that wasn't fair to her. His parents were too abusive to really be considered "parents".

A: does he like to cook?

B: Yeah, though he prefers cleaning. He's good at making more complex recipes.

A: i can see he and fall cooking together

B: They'd have a good time.  
B: He doesn't like being serious too often, either.

A: someone mentions mitch staying with them and falls like "Haha yeah i don't completely hate him anymore"

B: "Why, what happened?"

A: "He stop being a dick?"

B: "huh."

A: "Yeah"

B: It probably wouldn't be Error, Anby, or Meg asking that, though. Anby would've told Error.

*Fall holds crimson and brass in her hands. Its the first time Hes meeting them and being in their house*  
Fall: these are my boys. I love them very much.

*He gasps a little bit at seeing them.*  
Mitch: They're so adorable!

Fall: I know right!? Look at brass blush!

*Mitch watches happily as Brass blushes and looks away. Crimson teleports onto Mitch's shoulder, and Mitch jumps slightly when that happens.*  
Mitch: *he looks at Crimson* Aww, hey there, little buddy. *he pets him*

Crimson: Hi! *he already loves Mitch*

Fall: they are both great and i love them

Mitch: *he nods* They really are.

Crimson: My name is Crimson! What's yours?

Mitch: I'm Mitch.

*Both Crimson and Brass cringe slightly at the name. Beth had told them how abusive Mitch had been. Crimson's quick to hide his, though.*  
Crimson: Nice to meet you.

Mitch: It's nice to meet you, too. *he smiles happily*

*Fall saw them but says nothing. just sends a smile and a shrug to brass*

Brass: hmm... *He doesn't really speak to Mitch, instead choosing to observe him. He doesn't trust him.*

*Mitch is tickling Crimson now, and Crimson is laughing a lot.*

*Beth smiles at the scene.*

*Fall sits on the couch watching him. she doesn't truly trust him but shes happy with the way things are*

*As soon as Crimson is crying from laughter and begging for Mitch to stop, he stops and pets him a little to help calm him down. He looks over at Fall.*  
Mitch: Umm... i-is there any way to get different clothes? *he seems to be uncomfortable in the black leather clothing he's wearing*

Fall: I'm tired of making things lets just buy some stuff this week. I'll take you to the store

Mitch: *he nods* Thank you.

B: He has nightmares and he doesn't remember what sex is.

A: innocent baby

B: However, he remembers the various experiments his parents did to him.  
B: Which is what most of his nightmares involve... if they don't involve his soul turning black again and killing Beth and Fall. One of those experiments, though... he only remembers the beginning of it. He also remembers a little bit of the aftermath, but other than that, his memories are fuzzy.

A: i imagine him waking everyone in the house up and no is sure what to do. i mean. fall knows how to deal with kids but not nightmares. and she feels like taking care of him isn't something she is allowed to do since that isn't her brother and her family left her

B: Beth would drag Fall with her to comfort Mitch, reminding her that he will end up being her brother-in-law someday and that he needs help.

A: i mean. she just feels like if beth does it they would get closer. shes a littler nervous and uncomfortable and unsure how to handle it. shes scared shes gonna fuck it up cause she fucked it up before

B: Mitch basically clings to the both of them, crying. He's glad to see they're alive and okay, but he also remembers the syringes, the sounds of drills and... a horrifyingly hot feeling.

A: Shed hug him and tell him its gonna be okay

B: The experiment he can't fully remember involved them making him able to have heats. There was a girl in the room with him when he started feeling hot and fidgety, and he doesn't remember what happened next, just that there was blood on him afterwards.  
B: He calms down a bit after that. Once he completely calms down, he apologizes for waking them up.  
B: His heats are once every 4 months and lasts for 3 days.

A: oh boy

B: Yeah. They won't have to worry about that until three months after he's been there, though. That'll be hell in a handbasket.

A: they would lock him in a room by himself until he calms down

B: He'd be asking why he feels so hot all of a sudden.

A: omg

B: And he wouldn't know how to deal with it, so he'd be in agony.

Mitch: I feel... hot?

Fall: great... just great. Let me tell you about the Souls and the Bonds. When a couple loves each other very much. the decide that Beth is gonna give you the Birds and the Bees talk

*Beth would be a flustered mess trying to explain it, and after that, he still doesn't get it.*

Fall: oh my... ALRight fUCk LEt ME DO IT *she closes her eyes and just bluntly tells him as gently as she can*

*He gets a confused look on his face, but he somewhat understands it now. He questions her what he'd need to do if he didn't have anyone to help him through his heat.*

Fall: Do it yourself

B: Does Fall ever go into heat.

Mitch: How?

A: yes she does

Fall: Go to your room. lock the door. turn on some loud music so we don't hear you. and just see what works best for you? like... uh. experiment? ya know. with your hands? on yourself. yeah

A: You think shes gonna tell beth about it tho? yeah right. She would rather suffer then let beth know she turns into a desperate sweaty mess twice a year

Mitch: Oh, okay! *he runs off to his room like an excited puppy and music starts blaring out of his room*

B: Beth would wonder what the hell's wrong with her if Fall started going into heat.

Fall: I think I ruined the innocence he has? Whatever he'll be fine

A: Pfft. she sucks it up like a champ. Shes just warmer than usual and tries not to wear her jacket. Shes a little agitated at times and other she cant seem to leave beth's side. During these times she basically does whatever beth wants her to do. "Oh man. wish I had some chocolate" before shes finished the word Fall is already in the kitchen looking for it for her

B: Beth immediately know something's up, but she doesn't know what. She'll also feel a few urges herself. She'll be a bit more attached to Fall. She'll think she smells better than usual. She'll become a bit protective of her... and she doesn't even know why. It's just instinct to her.

A: "Hey babe. lets not stay in bed all day. I wanna go out and do something" and not be here suffering trying not to fuck you

B: She groans. "Do we have to? I don't like the way people look at you." And she usually never has a problem with people looking at Fall.

A: "C'mon babe youll be with me"

B: She growls. "Whatever the hell has got you smelling so good is messing with my head, babe."

A: "Doll. Lets just sit in the living room then"

B: She grumbles. "Fine." She gets up, her tail is showing her agitation.

A: She gets up and puts on her jacket and sits on the couch holding beth

B: Beth's tail curls around Fall's tail, and Beth relaxes, breathing in her scent.

Beth: Fuck, you smell good.

Fall: calm down babe. we havnt even made it to lunch time yet

Beth: I really don't want to wait.

(Brass and Crimson can tell Fall's in heat.)

Fall: well your gonna have to

Beth: *she pouts slightly* Fine... what has gotten you smelling so good, anyways?

(Since Fall's heat could accidentally trigger the bitties' heat, they stay a good distance away from her while she's in it.)

Fall: I dunno babe. I'm always smellin good ig?

Beth: Yeah, but you smell better than usual.

Fall: that's weird

(She knows damn well whats goin on)

Beth: *she can feel herself getting aroused, she pants slightly* Are you sure we have to wait?

Fall: yeah. hey babe. I'm gonna go to the store. We need to get some snacks doll. Ill be back. oh! when I get back ill give ya what you need *She starts to get up heading to the door and winks at beth*

*Beth immediately follows her.*

Beth: I don't want you going alone.

Fall: babe ill be okay

Beth: Please?

Fall: alright fine

Beth: Yes! *she stands next to Fall, ready*

A: shopping like this probably isn't a good idea. cause beth would look at something and fall would assume she wants it and buys it for her. then if they both just break they sneak into a backroom somewhere or an alley way. Oh Noooo. FAll don't GiVe In

B: Beth enjoys it when she gets spoiled like this, though she does glare at anyone who even looks at Fall, including the cashier.

A: Fall carries everything for her and for most of the walk home considers carrying fall home unsure of how shed do it tho

B: Beth gives Fall a lustful stare the entire time they're walking back.

A: Fall is trying her damnest to not look at her cause if she does shes gonna give in. She plans to rush into the house and start lunch

B: Beth just watches Fall, her own arousal getting to a peak as she gulps a bit in an effort to not salivate.

A: Once they get home she does rush inside

B: Beth walks as calmly as she can in her state into the house. She's still trying not to drool.

A: she starts making an elaborate lunch trying to keep her mind off things

B: Beth already can't wait to eat lunch and get to her dessert.

A: Once she serves everyone and finishes eating she rushes to wash the dishes

B: Beth is laying down on the couch now, trying her best to be patient, Brass and Crimson are nowhere to be seen.

A: man. shes running out of things to do to stall.

B: And Beth knows it, too. Her grin has gotten a bit predatory.  
B: Can you tell that Beth really wants to top her?

A: I can tell. and this might be the only time she can

B: And she knows it, too. She's also put two and two together at this point.

*Fall starts looking for Anything else to do. kinda looking for brass and crimson. she thinks maybe they can help her*

Beth: Hey Fall, you done stallin' or are you gonna let your heat get worse?

Fall: actually I'm not done stalling if I'm being honest. I think I find some more chores to do

*Beth lets out an amused huff. Brass and Crimson are in the bathroom.*

Fall: I think I can mop the floor. I'm gonna go do that *She tries to walk out the front door*

*Beth teleports in front of her, a lustful and primal look on her face.*

Beth: Where do ya think you're going?

(Fall is boned.)

*She tries to think of something*

Fall: aaaaaaa I cant come up with a good enough lie

Beth: *she lets out a dark chuckle* Oh, that's fine. Let's go somewhere much more... private. *she grabs Fall's arm and teleports them both onto her and Fall's bed*

Fall: WAIt! Okay so. You know how I normally top? uh yeah. so. Ive never done it this way before....and um. be gentle?

*Beth grins at Fall.*

Beth: Oh, I'll be gentle... reeeal gentle.

Fall: somehow I don't believe that *She lays down complying anyway*

B: I can't.

A: shes just real nervous about bein topped  
A: the closest they can get to what they usually do with fall bottoming is her hands tied up infront of her. anything other than that she might panic if they don't talk about it first

B: Yeah. Beth's not really into tying people up as much as she loves being tied down herself. And she's much more sub than dom, but she has her moments.

A: ye?

B: Ye. She'd eat her out and finger fuck her.

A: nice

B: ye. And just like she said, she was real gentle. So gentle that she was just teasing Fall until she begged. After Fall begs, she picks up the pace and actually fucks her good. xD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it's a little hard to follow.  
> Beth has a big tab at Grillby's.  
> Also, this Brass is a different one than the previous chapters. Crimson is a cherry bitty.  
> Beth and Fall go through some shenanigans as well (Brass and Crimson are their bitties).
> 
> Error, Mitch, Anby, Meg, Brass, Crimson, and Beth are my characters in this. Fall and the shady deal stranger are ThatGuyAhh's characters.


	5. Saving Rojo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fall comes home and Beth has rescued a third bitty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rojo, Beth, Brass, and Crimson are my characters in this. Fall is ThatGuyAhh's character.
> 
> A is ThatGuyAhh  
> B is me

B: Just imagine Fall coming home and seeing Beth petting a quiet Edgy.

A: she comes home and is like "the FUCk?! how'd you get him to not hate you immediately??"

*The edgy cringes slightly*

Beth: Fall, shh. This is Rojo. He almost ended up going down a drain.

fall: rojo? so this isn't error's bitty? huh... *squints*

Rojo: *he trembles slightly, he has a few cracks on his skull*

Beth: No, he's not. He's been really quiet since I saved him, though. I'm kind of worried about that.

*Fall kneels until shes eye level with him*

Fall: Hey little dude. I'm Fall

Rojo: *he hesitantly waves, looking down*

Beth: I have a feeling he's been abused a lot...

Fall: you probably wont believe me little dude but you don't gotta be all quiet and shy here. We're nice. maybe spending time with brassy and crimson will make you feel better

Rojo: *he looks up, his voice sounds hoarse from disuse* You really think so?

Fall: yeah. they're real nice. where are they anyway?

Beth: I have no idea, actually. Brass said something to me yesterday about not being around for a few days. I guess he took Crimson with him.

Fall: hmm......oh no

Beth: What?

Fall: ...Beth. Think about it. Those two who are awfully close decide to run off together for a few days. Meaning they want to by themselves for a bit. And neither one have been in a single heat since they got here

Beth: ... Oh. I get it now. Wow. Which one do you think is in it?

*Rojo is blushing at the mention of heats.*

Fall: probably brass. aaaanyway. Rojo. I asked brass this when he first got here. Is there anything you don't want us doing? Like uh, brass didn't want me touchin him at first since my claws were sharp and he aint have the best experiences with that kinda shit.

Rojo: I... I don't know. M-Maybe don't leave me alone.

Fall: we can do that. anything else?

Rojo: Umm, n-no cages or knives. I've been on the sharp end of a knife before. 'ts not fun. *he shivers*

Fall: gotcha *She tries not to be sad. fuck man*

Rojo: Don't get your mouth too close to me. Please.

Beth: *she's getting increasingly worried*

*Fall actually backs up a bit at that*

Fall: that all? or is there more?

Rojo: Not that I can think of, no... I'll tell you if anything else bothers me.

Fall: alright good. *She stands back up* You give him a bath yet? Should I start making more clothes?

Beth: I haven't given him a bath yet. I'll get right on that. And yeah, clothes would be good for him. *she goes into the bathroom*

*Fall heads to their room to start on making more tiny clothes. shes getting real good at it*

*Beth gives Rojo a bath in the sink.*

*When fall is done she hands beth a small stack of a few outfits she made*

*Beth immediately gives an outfit to Rojo, who puts it on quickly.*

Beth: *she picks up the now clean and dressed Rojo* There you go. Does that feel better?

Rojo: *he nods*

Fall: you must be starvin. Fuck. what do edgys eat again?

Rojo: We can eat just about anythin', as long as it's cooked, though we do prefer meat.

Fall: alright. give me a few minutes and dinner will be done

*She heads to the kitchen to start*

*Beth lays down on the couch with Rojo.*

Beth: We get occasional visitor-ors from our friends. Will that be okay? *she mentally curses at the small glitch in her voice*

Rojo: *he nods* As long as they don't hurt me, it'll be fine.

Beth: Man, Brassy and Crimson are gonna love you. Maybe not as much as they love each other, but they'll still love you quite a bit.

Rojo: I hope so. I wouldn't want to make anyone mad...

Beth: Aww, you'll be fine, Rojo.

Fall: Beth!! *She runs out of the kitchen to stand infront of her. she looks panicked* Theres something you should know!!!

Beth: Uhh, yeah? What's up?

Fall: I love you

Beth: *she blushes and looks down, grumbling* Are ya fuckin' kiddin' me? I actually thought there was somethin' wrong.

Rojo: *he giggles a little*

*Fall giggles as she heads back to the kitchen to finish cooking*

Beth: *she clears her throat* Anyways, can I ask you a bit of a personal question? You don't have to answer it if you don't want to.

Rojo: Umm, okay.

Beth: Exactly how many owners have you gone through?

Rojo: *he thinks for a minute* ... I lost count at fifty.

Beth: *her eyes widen* FIFTY?!

*Rojo winces at the sudden yelling.*

Beth: *she immediately quiets down* Shit, I'm sorry.

Rojo: I-It's okay.

*When Fall's done she puts some plates on the table*

Fall: yo. foods done

*Beth gets up, holding Rojo with her hand as she comes into the kitchen and sits at the table, setting Rojo down gently on the table.*

Rojo: *he stares at the food and there's practically sparkles in his eyelights*

*Fall just starts eating*

Rojo: M-May I eat?

Beth: There's no need to ask, little buddy. Dig in. *she starts eating her own food*

Rojo: *he starts to eat as well, savoring every single bite he takes*

*Fall sends glances over to beth making sure she isn't eating to fast*

*She's eating quickly, but not as quickly as she normally does. It's an improvement.*

A: Good. what a happy family minus the two off fucking somewhere

B: pfft, it's just like  
B: Meanwhile  
B: "Brassy, h-harder!"

*Beth stops eating for a second.*

Beth: I was talking to Rojo while you were cookin'.

Fall: yeaaaahhhh?

B: They'll probably do a soul bond or something. Crimson might even get pregante.

Beth: He's had over fifty owners.

Fall: holy shit.... no fuckin wonder....

Beth: *she nods* And I'm willing to bet they were all abusive to some degree. *she goes back to eating*

Fall: Yeah... You know what this means right?

Beth: *she looks at Fall, speaking with her mouth fall (ba dum tss)* Wha?

Fall: well. 2 things. 1. We gotta love him like his other owners havnt. and 2. we can only get one more bitty before we have to start finding these rescues other homes

Beth: *she nods, swallowing her mouthful of food* Yeah, got it.

*Fall finishes up before imagining what it would be like to have 8 bittys. Whoa. chaotic*

*Beth finishes her food after Fall does, and Rojo is only halfway through his food.*

Rojo: It tastes so good.

Fall: haha. your gonna get cooking everyday at least twice. I don't really make that much breakfast. But if your hungry just tell us and we'll cook

*Rojo just nods and continues to eat*

Beth: Awww~

Fall: a cute little dude

*Eventually, Rojo finishes, letting out a satisfied sigh.*

Rojo: You two are the best. *he has a glazed look in his eyelights and a wide smile on his face*

Fall: hah. we try *She gets the plates and heads to the sink*

*Beth puts her hand down on the table, and Rojo crawls into it. He immediately latches onto her middle finger, nibbling it a little as his sockets close.*

Beth: *she holds back a giggle*

*Fall quickly finishes the dishes before heading back to the table*

Fall: look at that smol cute boy

*Soft little snores come from Rojo. He's fallen asleep in Beth's hand.*

Beth: I agree. *she lightly pets Rojo's head, making sure to be careful about the cracks on his skull*

Fall: a lot of these guys need help babe. Hurts my soul seein them like this

Beth: I know. So many people are so abusive towards these little guys. I don't even understand why. I know they're technically considered pets, but they're much more intelligent than your common cat or dog. *she has a troubled expression on her face*

Fall: yeah... lets get him a place to sleep for the night. we should really get them beds or somethin. Unless you already did that. I just set out a pillow

Beth: The pillow will be fine for now. Remind me to go bitty shopping later.

Fall: how about we all go?

Beth: Huh, yeah. You're right. We'd have to wait for Brassy and Crimson though if we all go.

Fall: yeah. but then we wouldn't have to do it again for a while and we get things they want as well. They would probably want their own space to be together during the night. ya know?

Beth: Yeah, that'd be fine by me. As long as I don't wake up to moaning coming from their bed.

Fall: uuughh. yeah

Beth: *she laughs* Oh the joys of love.

Fall: haha

Beth: Man, that kind of reminds me... do you think Brassy and Crimson have ever overheard us fucking?

Fall: I....hope not

Beth: *she blushes* I hope not, either.

*Fall gets a pillow out for rojo*

Fall: here we go

*Beth puts Rojo on the pillow, making sure not to wake him up, and he immediately latches onto the pillow, sinking his teeth into it.*

Fall: awwww

(FIN)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beth will occasionally glitch a little every once in a while. It's due to a side effect from something ErrorBethy did to her.


	6. AJ x Agate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shameless smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AJ and Agate are both 18+ in this. AJ is ThatGuyAhh's character and Agate is my character.  
> AJ is a ferret monster/demon. Agate is a glitch/parasite.

*Aj crawls into bed next to Agate and starts kissing his cheek and along his jaw before reaching his lips.*

*Agate blushes a bit, kissing back a little before pulling back.*  
Agate: Uh, why are you doing this?

Aj: was wondering if you wanted to help me with something

Agate: L-Like what?

Aj: um. *he blushes* ya know? *One of his hands slowly move to agate's thigh*

Agate: *he fidgets a bit, already aroused, but he's still a bit confused*

Aj: sex babe. I mean sex

Agate: *he blushes more* O-Oh. I-I see.

Aj: did you not want to? we don't have to

Agate: No, I want to. I'm just... nervous? I've never done this before.

Aj: you sure you want to do it? I don't wanna pressure you into doing it

Agate: *he nods* Y-Yeah. I'm sure.

Aj: do whatever feels right then. alright? *He leans back down to kiss him*

Agate: *he kisses back, placing his hands around his waist*

*Aj starts to push up agate's shirt while one hand rubs his dick through his pants*

*Agate moans lightly, lightly bucking his hips, and his left hand rubs at AJ's crotch.*

*Aj pays close attention to agate's neck and chest area giving little bites and kisses*  
Aj: how far do you want to take this? *Hes a little out of breath*

Agate: H-How far were you thinking? *he's lightly panting himself*

Aj: as far as you want it babe

Agate: Could you, umm... face fuck me?

*Aj stops and looks up at him*  
Aj: uhhhhh....

Agate: *he blushes* Sorry, was that too weird?

Aj: do you like it rough? cause saying it like that that's how its sounding *Aj sounds a bit excited as he starts to crawl over agate*

Agate: *he shrugs* Only one way to find out.

*Aj smiles before he kisses him again. he unbuttons agate's pants before grinding his hips on agates*

*Agate kisses back, moaning while grinding back*

*Aj keeps this up until his dick is out. then he pulls back from the kiss*  
Aj: think your gonna love this babe. open your mouth

*Agate smiles as he opens his mouth*

*Aj moves until his dicks close enough to his mouth before sliding inside*  
Aj: and try to watch the teeth. not into that kinda thing

Agate: *he tries his best to make an affirmative noise, keeping his teeth away from AJ's dick, he licks it a bit to taste it*

*Aj smiles and moans*  
Aj: fuck. *He starts to gently buck his hips*

Agate: *he sucks on AJ's dick, licking it when he has the chance*

*Aj starts to get a bit rougher with his thrusts and he threads a hand through Agate's hair*  
Aj: stars.... I love you babe. ya know that?

*Agate moans, twitching a bit at what AJ said*

*AJ smiles*  
Aj: yeah. love when ya smile just a little. or when ya pretend ya don't want to feel. or. oohhh fuck~ babe, your so good. So cute. especially with my dick in your mouth

Agate: *his eyes roll into the back of his head as he shudders, moaning loudly*

Aj: so good! *he starts thrusting harder sliding into his throat a little* I'm gonna cum!

Agate: *he doesn't gag and he starts sucking a bit harder on AJ, wanting him to cum*

*Aj loses his rhythm before cumming in agate's mouth as he pulled his head further down on his cock*

*Agate doesn't even think before he starts swallowing AJ's seed*

*Aj pulls back panting*  
Aj: stars.... that's hot

Agate: *he licks his lips* Y-Yeah, it was. *he's still hard*

*aj gets off of him before grabbing his dick*  
Aj: now let me help you babe. alright?

Agate: *he lets out a light breathless moan and nods, watching what AJ is doing*

*Aj moves so that hes leaning over him and licks the tip before taking him in his mouth sucking*

Agate: *he pants a bit as he moans, his hands going to AJ's head* F-Fuck, that feels good...

*Aj hums as he starts bobbing his head*

*Agate moans louder, his eyes rolling up slightly as his grip on AJ's head gets a bit tighter*

*Suddenly Aj pulls away and smiles at him*

Agate: *he looks at AJ* Wh-Why did you stop?

Aj: wanted to say your gorgeous and amazing. but I cant when my mouths full of ya cock

Agate: *his breath hitches a bit and his cock twitches, he's blushing now* I-I...

Aj: love you beautiful *he goes back to quickly sucking his dick like he was before*

Agate: *he stiffens a bit, letting out a loud moan, giving AJ a loving look* L-Love you too. Shit, I... I think I'm close.

*Aj keeps it moving faster*

*Agate's eyes close and his grip tightens as he cums, letting out a low groan as he does so.*

*Aj swallows it all just like how agate did to him. he moans a bit at the taste*

*Agate pants for breath for a minute before looking down at AJ.*  
Agate: You're so good to me...

*Aj moves up to lay next to him and holds him*  
Aj: well yeah. you deserve it

Agate: *he blushes* If you say so. *he holds AJ back, snuggling up to him and appreciating his warmth*

(end)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agate literally has both a romance kink and a praise kink.  
> Hope you guys enjoyed.


	7. AJ x Dens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AJ and Dens hang out. It becomes a little more than a hangout session.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AJ is ThatGuyAhh's character and Dens is mine. Dens is a skeleton.
> 
> AJ is polyamorous and has four partners. They are all surprisingly okay with this.
> 
> Dens' eyelights change shape based on his emotions.

*Dens knocks on the door lightly, waiting for a response nervously.*

*Aj answers the door and smiles then lets him in.*  
Aj: hey dens. whats up?

Dens: The ceiling. *he winks, his eyelights are currently stars*

Aj: pfft. stars. okay. well. I wasn't expectin you today. I guess I forgot? what were we supposed to do today?

Dens: *he shrugs, his eyelights going back to their default shape* I honestly don't remember.

Aj: nice. well is there anything you wanted to do? *He sits on the couch*

Dens: I'm fine with doing whatever. I just wanted an excuse to spend time with you.

Aj: you aint gotta make up an excuse. wanna watch somethin?

Dens: *he nods* Yeah, sure.

*AJ gets up and goes over to the shelf that holds their movies and bends over to pick up an action movie. he sets it up and sits on the couch and smiles at Dens.*

Dens: *he smiles back, his eyelights becoming triangles*

*AJ leans close to him and puts and arm around his shoulder*  
*Aj leans closer and tries to hide his laughter*  
Aj: how old are you?

Dens: *he looks over at AJ* I'm 18.

Aj: how long have you been 18?

Dens: A while. Why?

Aj: I know what you are

Dens: *he catches on what's going on and his smile widens* Say it. Out loud.

Aj: *His smile widens* A glitch

Dens: pfft. *he starts laughing* Shit boy, you right.

*AJ laughs along side him*

Dens: *he eventually calms down* You're funny, you know that?

Aj: well I try

Dens: *he nods, his eyelights turning into hearts*

Aj: *He stop chuckling and notices his eyes* Hey. I know your eyes change shape but right now they're hearts?

Dens: *his eyelights turn into exclamation marks* They were?!

Aj: whoa *He smiles* Yeah they were

*Dens calms himself down.*  
Dens: Uhh, yeah. My eyelights change shape based on my emotions.

Aj: yeah. I know that. we been hanging out together for a long time man. What does hearts mean?

Dens: *he blushes* Well, it means... love.

Aj: oh... oh! oh uh. haha. right. well I love ya too buddy. *He goes back to watching the movie after taking his arm from around his shoulders*

Dens: . . . *he has no idea what to say anymore, but he's nervous*

*AJ continues to stare at the tv screen. though he isn't really watching it*

Dens: In what way do you love me, AJ?

Aj: huh?

Dens: Like, is it friend love or... romantic love?

Aj: uh... what way do you love me?

Dens: *he blushes* R-Romantically.

Aj: oh. oh shit! *his face turns red and he smiles at him* yeah me too

Dens: *he smiles, his eyes going back to hearts* You look cute like this.

*AJ's face gets redder*  
AJ: dammit dens

Dens: *he smirks* What's wrong? Embarrassed?

Aj: well you look amazing all the time babe

Dens: *his eyelights turn into exclamation marks, and he blushes* Uhhh...

Aj: whats wrong? Embarrassed?

Dens: *his eyes go back to normal* Fuck you.

Aj: are you offering?

Dens: *his blush worsens and he looks away*

*AJ smiles and puts his arm back around dens before leaning back on the couch and pulling him closer. He goes back to watching the movie*

Dens: *he mumbles* You tease.

Aj: I'm not teasing you. I asked a question and have yet to get an answer babe

Dens: *he puts his hands up to his face, hiding it as practically his entire skull turns yellow*

*AJ chuckles but doesn't say anything else*

Dens: *he mumbles softly* I wouldn't mind doing those things. . .

Aj: whoa... uh. wait. really?

*Dens takes his hands away from his face, showing his heart shaped eyelights, and he nods.*

*AJ blushes before kissing his lips*  
Aj: if you want to stop just say so. alright?

Dens: Okay. *his right eye flares a bit with magic*

*AJ kisses him again this time not pulling back*

*Dens kisses back, creating a yellow tongue to do so.*

*AJ moans in his mouth as his hands slide under his shirt*

*Dens flinches a bit at AJ's touch, but he doesn't move away.*

*Aj gently starts as his top few ribs gently touching them and rubbing them*

*Dens moans lightly, letting his hands wander AJ's body, trying to find any sensitive spots.*

*aj pushes forward a bit until hes laying on top of dens on the couch. then he moves his hands lower working on his lower ones*

*Dens flinches before moaning louder.*  
Dens: Fuck, right there!

*AJ pauses and smiles *  
Aj: wow *He starts to kiss and bite at his neck as he rubs his bottom ribs*

Dens: Hnn... *his left hand goes to AJ's head, stroking it softly*

*Aj shivers and moans softly, then he puts one hand on dens's pelvise rubbing it softly*

*Dens moans loudly, and he summons an ecto cock and ass, he smiles a little.*  
Dens: Y-You nnn like being petted, huh? *his left hand continues to pet AJ's head while his right hand rubs at AJ's crotch*

Aj: yeah a little *he moves one hand to den's ass and gives it a squeeze*  
Aj: how do you like it? *Hes sounding a bit breathless*

Dens: 's good. *he's panting, enjoying every second of this*

Aj: that's good. but babe. how do you want me to take you? or did you want to take me?

Dens: *he smiles at AJ* I made an ass for a reason.

Aj: true. but babe. I'm asking if you want it rough or not

Dens: *he smirks* Yes.

Aj: babe. if you arnt gonna be all up and using that mouth to be nice I might have to shut you up

Dens: *his smile widens* Make me, then.

Aj: alright then *he grinds his dick against dens's through his pants and pushes two fingers in dens's mouth*  
Aj: suck

Dens: *he moans lightly and he starts to suck on AJ's fingers*

*With his other hand AJ unbuttons dens's pants and starts to pull them down. He starts to jerk off dens*

Dens: *he looks into AJ's eyes, moaning as he sucks harder*

Aj: fuck babe... drivin me wild *he lines up his own cock with den's ass before slowly pushing inside*

*Dens smiles a bit at that, and his legs wrap around AJ's waist, pulling him in.*

Aj: damn... impatient brat. *he pushes in a bit farther. but also pushes his claws in his mouth a bit farther as well*

*Dens chokes slightly, but he moans, giving AJ an amused look.*

Aj: oh wow *he smiles and starts thrusting his hips*

*Dens groans, licking at AJ's claws, he tries to move along with AJ.*

*Aj moves his hips a bit faster and presses his fingers against his tongue before pulling them out and kissing him*

*Dens kisses back passionately.*

AJ: pulls my hair

Dens: *he yanks at AJ's hair with both of his hands*

*Aj speeds up and thrusts in him harder as he moans louder*

Dens: *he moans louder as well, a slight smile on his face at AJ's reaction*

*Aj lets out a light growl*  
Aj: are you close babe?

Dens: Y-Yeah.

Aj: good. cum for me *he continues to fuck him hard and fast all while groaning and moaning*

Dens: *his breath hitches and he lets out a loud moan, twitching and tightening his grip as he cums*

*because of that he pulls on aj's hair more before aj loses his rhythm and cums inside of him*

*Dens gasps for breath, his grip loosens as his body relaxes completely from his orgasm.*

*AJ relaxes and lays ontop of his boy*

Dens: ... that was great. *he hugs AJ*

Aj: glad you liked it *he hugs him back*

(END)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dens emotions (in this fic):
> 
> Stars - Excited  
> Triangles - Happy  
> Hearts - Love  
> Exclamation Marks - Shock


	8. A Different Deathly Attraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More shenanigans? Of course!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A - ThatGuyAhh  
> B - Me
> 
> Grim and Lilith are both children of Death. Trixie is one of the two children that happened between Al and Micheal.  
> Both Grim and Trixie are ferret monsters. Lilith is a robot who was raised in dancefell (because that's a thing).
> 
> Grim is ThatGuyAhh's character.

B: I imagine if Trixie sees Grim, she's immediately going to try to hug him.

A: awww

Trixie: *sees Grim* Hi! *she hugs him*

*Grim's real surprised and stiff but hugs her back*

Trixie: *she lets go* Who are you? You look really cool!

Grim: I'm Grim. My mom is another version of your mom. so yeah?

Trixie: That's great! Mom needs all the love she can get, even if it's a different version.

Grim: pfft. hey. they are pretty great

*Trixie nods.*  
Trixie: Who's your dad?

Grim: Death

Trixie: Wait, really? So that makes you half god then! I knew you were cool. *she gives him a big smile*

Grim: I'm not all that cool. I'm a demi god. I can actually leave the realm of death but dad cant

Trixie: Aww, that's sad. Wouldn't he get lonely like that?

Grim: yeah. that's why my mom visits him a lot and I'm there all the time too

Trixie: Well that's good. Make sure you don't get lonely, either!

Grim: I wont!

Trixie: That's good. You can visit here anytime you want, okay?

Grim: haha. thanks

Trixie: You're welcome! Maybe I could show you my garden sometime.

Grim: that'd be great

Trixie: It's a date! See you later, Grim! *she runs off to do something*

*If Grim had eye lights they would be heart shaped*

B: awwww  
B: I imagine Trixie plants a variety of flowers, her favorites being lily of the valley, bird of paradise, and gardenias.  
B: Totally didn't look up plants and their meanings...

A: LOLOLOL what does it mean

B: The bird of paradise can symbolize joyfulness and magnificence, and can also be used to indicate exciting and wonderful anticipation. Gardenias symbolize purity and innocence, can indicate secret love, and can convey joy. Lily of the Valley symbolizes humility, chastity, sweetness, and purity it's also a poisonous plant .  
B: She probably has a greenhouse full of various plants, and she knows the meanings to all of them.  
B: After meeting Grim, she plants a few black roses in her garden.

A: AWW

B: Trixie will probably show Grim the black roses.

A: Awww

B: Black roses symbolize death. She'd tell him.

A: he would have guessed it and hed smile at her

B: She would smile back and show him her Queen Anne's Lace flowers.  
B: She'd tell him they symbolize a haven or sanctuary, and that they signify complexity and delicateness.

Grim: wow. they are pretty! just like yo-uh. yeah really pretty

Trixie: Hm? Just like what?

Grim: nothin. hey what are those over there? *he points to some flowers*

*He just so happens to point at some red and white chrysanthemums.*

Trixie: Oh, the chrysanthemums! *she brings him over to them* The red ones symbolize love, and the white ones symbolize truth and loyal love! I like these ones a lot, even if they're not my favorites.

Grim: yeah? I think I like them too

Trixie: *she smiles* I'm glad you do.

B: Would Grim be the type of person to send "secret admirer" stuff?

A: yes

B: omg, so Trixie starts getting letters and gifts from a "secret admirer"?

A: yee  
A: one day Al sees him dropping off a letter and a bouquet and she just smiles and says "Shell be leaving in 5 minutes. make sure she doesn't see you if you want this to stay a secret" and she goes back inside. he finishes putting the stuff outside their door and hides nearby to see if she likes it or not

*Trixie sees the stuff, and she immediately smiles.*  
Trixie: My secret admirer strikes again. *she checks what kind of flowers they are*

*They would be queen anne's lace flowers*

Trixie: *she smiles* Aww. *she reads the letter*

A: it says " these reminded me of you, and yes, I know what they symbolize "

Trixie: *her smile widens* even more How sweet! I'll have to add these to the garden later. But for now... *she goes back inside, putting the stuff away before she goes back out again, since she was out there because she was leaving, she frowns slightly, mumbling to herself* I really wish I knew who that was...

*Grim doesn't come out from hiding but stays behind his rock*

*Trixie walks off to do what she was going to do.*

B: what does she get the next time he gives her something?

A: he gives her red carnations and a little box of chocolate next

*Grim hides in his usual spot*

Trixie: *she gasps* Red carnations and chocolate! *she handles the flowers delicately and she eyes the chocolates hungrily* I seriously need to find out who gave these to me.

*Grim tries to hold back his happy giggles*

Trixie: *she sniffs the carnations, very happy, and she goes back inside*

*Grim is smitten smiling. he just sits behind the rock a little longer before heading home*

*Lilith sees Grim's expression when he gets home.*  
Lilith: Well jeez, someone's drunk on happiness today.

Grim: haha. yeah *he sits down next to her*

Lilith: So what happened that's got ya all happy anyways?

Grim: haha... nothin

Lilith: Oh, come on. You can tell your big sis anything.

Grim: uh... well. theres this girl

Lilith: Oh really? *she's already showing a huge amount of interest*

*Grim's getting all shy again*  
Grim: um. yeah? shes real nice and stuff. and I just cant tell her how I feel. I never have the right words... and I just... if I tried telling her id just look stupid

Lilith: Bro, if she likes you back, it shouldn't matter how stupid the confession is.

Grim: uh. that's the thing. I'm not sure she likes me back?

Lilith: I bet she's dropped subtle hints that you haven't noticed yet. *her smile widens, she already knows who he's talking about*

Grim: I'd rather give her gifts in secret? I'm just to scared

Lilith: You need to man the hell up, Grim.

Grim: wow. thanks sis. really helping here

Lilith: *she laughs* Remember where I was raised. Romance wasn't exactly a big thing where I was from, bro. It was basically just, "I love ya. Do ya love me? Yeah? Awesome, let's be together."

Grim: uuuggghhh... alright. ill ask dad too

Lilith: Nice, you go do that. I'll be cheerin' you on in the metaphorical bleachers, bro.

Grim: thanks sis

Lilith: Yeah yeah, anytime. Now go talk to dad.

*Grim gets up and goes to see his dad*

*Death notices Grim.*

Death: *he smiles a little* Hello, Grim.

Grim: heeeey pops. I got a sort of problem?

Death: *his smile falls a little* A problem? What kind of problem?

Grim: first can I know how you and mom got together?

Death: *he blushes* Uhh, well... your mother kind of appeared here randomly, for what reason exactly I can't remember. We talked for a bit and related to each other a little. *his blush worsens* And, well, are you sure you want to hear the end of this story?

Grim: .... you two fucked didn't you?

Death: ... and if I said yes?

Grim: wow. alright. guess I was expecting somethin a little more romantic

Death: *he shrugs and smirks slightly* I was never really one for romance. I leave that for Life and Alcha.

Grim: ugghh okay

Death: Sorry if that didn't help you any.

*Grim sighs*  
Grim: theres this girl. and shes real nice and stuff. and I sort of secretly give her gifts and flowers and she doesn't know its me?

Death: Oh. *his eyelights briefly turns into hearts* My son is finally growing up.

Grim: ugghh c'mon. don't do that

Death: *he laughs* Okay, alright. Why don't you just tell her how you feel?

Grim: ....cause I'm a pussy

Death: *he holds back his laughter* Maybe I should've raised you in underfell.

Grim: *he rolls his eyes* think I'm just gonna write her a letter or somethin

Death: That could work.

Grim: thanks for the help *And he walks off*

A: after he spends forever writing it hes gonna spend even longer giving it to her

B: Oh my fucking god, this boy is precious

A: Lilith should deliver it for him :0

B: omfg, yes

A: He comes a few hours later just to hang out and he doesn't know Lilith gave her the letter

B: pfft. What did the letter say?

A: "Dear Trixie,  
You've been getting gifts from me for months now without even knowing my name or face. Sorry for that, probably think I'm a creep, huh? The only way I can tell you who I am and how I feel is through these letters. I'm just not brave enough to tell you I like you. Especially to your face. Your cute and nice and so smart! Thinkin about you makes me smile! Your just really great and I'm just the son of death.

Love, Grim"

A: So Lilith drops it off at the door knocks and disappears just like grim would do and Trixie finds it. then like an hour later grim shows up cuase hes just supposed to hang out that day not knowing

B: Trixie literally gives Grim a tackle hug as soon as she sees him.

Grim: WHOA!! uhhh... are you okay? why all the excitement?

Trixie: I got your letter! That was so adorable and you're the best!

Grim: what letter...?

Trixie: *she looks at him confused* You don't know? That letter confessing your feelings!

*Grim's face goes red*  
Grim: c.. can I see it?

*Trixie shows him the letter.*

Grim: *after reading it his face gets even redder* hhhhhhhhhhhhhh *He mumbles to himself something about killing his sister*  
Grim: um... this doesn't freak you out or anything. right?

Trixie: Of course not! Those gifts were romantic gestures. Besides, I love you, too, so knowing it was you makes it even better!

Grim: hHHHh

Trixie: she giggles You're turning into a tomato, Grim. So cute. *she hugs him*

Grim: I... this is a good day

Trixie: I'm glad it is. *she gets up off of him* Now come on in.

Grim: o-okay *he gets up and follows her inside*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ThatGuyAhh and I named the ship between Al x Death "Deathly Attraction". Just a little fun fact.


End file.
